


Cuts So Deep

by CuddlerOfDragons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Takes place after the end of S3-E21.   I wish!!





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer watched in horror as Pierce - down on one knee - slid the engagement ring onto Chloe’s finger.  Watched as she smiled down at him, her face lit up with joy.

He turned and walked back to his car without them knowing he‘d been there.  He was _so_ tired and he didn’t want to go back to the penthouse.  Didn’t want to see the uneaten dinner that Chloe had rejected, didn’t want to see anyone he knew.

He’d check into a hotel, sleep for a couple of days straight and then decide what to do.

His eyes were so heavy as he sped along the highway, he couldn’t think… he couldn’t remember where he was going…someone was sounding one of those tiresome car horns…

A bone jarring bang.

Nothing.

***

Bleeping.

Pain.

A body draped over his.  A hand in his hand.

He opened his eyes.  The room was dimly lit and he was hooked up to various machines.  Hospital; he must have crashed his car.

The body across his, moved.  The hand in his, clenching slightly.

“You’re awake.” Chloe said, obvious relief in her voice.

“Chloe?”  Why was she here?  Why wasn’t she with Pierce?  Tears ran down his face.  “Chloe, I love you so much.”

She looked shocked at this and then smiled.

“That’s the drugs talking.” She said.

“No.  I need to tell you.  I love you, I’ve loved you since the beginning.  I ran off to Vegas and got married to _protect you_ from my mum; she put a bomb under your car.  I had to make her believe I didn’t care; I had to mess up my dad’s plan.  None of it matters, now.  Please, Chloe; _please_ don’t marry Pierce.”

“Wow, the drugs here must be _really_ good.  Why in the world would I marry _Pierce_?”

“I watched him propose to you, just before I crashed my car.”

“ _Lucifer_ … wait, you crashed your car?  When?”

“Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“No, don’t you remember?  Cece stabbed you.”

“Huh?  That was _weeks_ ago.  That was when you and Pierce got _started_ , Axara gave you VIP tickets for her show and you took Pierce.”

“Yeah, like _that_ would happen.  If I get VIP tickets, I’ll be taking _Trixie_.”

“What do you mean _if_?  It already happened…”

“Lucifer, you got stabbed last _night_.  Don’t you _remember_?  Somehow part of the blade snapped off in your shoulder, they had to operate.  I came in _with_ you; I’ve been sitting here all night, waiting for you to wake up.”

“You’re _not_ engaged to Pierce?”

“Of course not, you’ve been _dreaming_.”  She smiled, holding out her left hand so he could see that there was no ring.

“Would you consider being engaged to _me_?”

She looked into his teary eyes.  For once, he wasn’t hiding behind his ‘playboy’ mask, for once he looked sincere.

“Maybe,” She said, “If you ask me again when the drugs have worn off.”


	2. The Morning After

One of the nurses helped him on with his sling and, for once he didn’t flirt.  The inside of his head was churning.

Had he _really_ dreamed weeks of events in a few hours?  Was that even a _thing_?  Of course, he’d never had a general anesthetic before and, he imagined that, _that_ had only worked because Chloe had been in the vicinity.

He tried to remember the sequence of events; getting stabbed - good place to start - pulling the knife out, just as Chloe told him he shouldn’t.  Blood, coming out alarmingly fast, Chloe trying to staunch it with napkins.  Ambulance ride, Chloe riding with him.  Hospital, consent forms, X-ray; chipped clavicle, metal fragment in the wound.  Pre-med - floaty feeling (nice, warm) Chloe telling him she’d wait ‘Right Here’ until he was back.  Standing in front of Chloe’s desk, at work, Chloe telling him she was taking Pierce to  Axara’s show.

_That’s_ where the gap was.  There should have been a memory of waking up in the hospital (he had that _now_ ) Chloe holding his hand - still caring about him.  His breath hitched at the thought of her loving Pierce.

Of _course_ it had been a dream.  There’s no way he would be _stupid_ enough to try to impress _Chloe_ with _stuff_.  A new car, **_ha_** ; _asking_ her if she thought he was better than Pierce… ridiculous.

Chloe was waiting outside as he got wheeled out (the nurse had insisted. Why? He hadn’t hurt his _legs_.) she was looking at her phone.

“Ella just sent me a text,” She said, as he climbed out of the wheelchair and walked towards her. “It seems that I have two VIP tickets to see Axara, tonight.  Spooky, huh?”

“I’ll drive you and The Spawn.  Call me when it’s over and I’ll pick you both up, as well.”

“Thanks but _you_ can’t drive, you’re hurt.”

“I’ll get you a limo with a driver.  It’s not like you’d be able to get a _cab_ home, everyone else will have had the same idea.  Please, Detective, let me do this.”

“Okay, it’ll be a nice night out for Trixie; a limo will be part of the fun.”

***

On the drive home from the show, Trixie asleep, Chloe had a lot to think about.  Axara had told her some things about Lucifer…

All that stuff pretending other people were his new best friends was because he thought his dad was going to hurt _her_.  Chloe remembered, distinctly that when he’d woken up, in the hospital, he’d said his _mom_ had put a bomb under her car and he had to fight against his _dad‘s_ plan.  Were his parents nuts or was _he_?  She’d ask Charlotte Richards… only… _she_ seemed to have _forgotten_ she’d ever told Chloe she was Lucifer’s dad’s ex. 

Axara had practically thrown herself (her words) at Lucifer and he had turned her down, cold.  She’d heard about his reputation and had been quite keen to ‘try him out’ but after he’d said no, she’d ‘figured out’ that he was in love with Chloe.  Could that be _right_?  Had he _meant_ that engagement question?  She had humoured him, saying she’d _maybe_ consider it when he was drug free…

Once Trixie was in bed, Chloe hit Google, first for anesthesia information and then to track down a phone number.

The voice at the other end of the phone didn’t sound quite the same as Chloe remembered, maybe because her ears still felt a bit ‘fluffy‘ from the loud music.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” She said and the woman’s voice assured her that she hadn’t.  “I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Chloe Decker, I’m not sure but I think I need to talk to you…”

***

Lucifer strode out of his bathroom, his hair still damp and a towel wrapped around his waist.  He could have sworn that he’d heard his elevator door ding.

“Detective?” He said, seeing her standing by his piano, staring at him.

“No, I don’t think you can call me that.  I don’t think that I deserve the title.”

“Chloe, then.  What’s the matter, what’s happened?” He was starting to feel concerned, she was just staring at him, at his semi-nakedness.  _Damn_.

“Lucifer.  You don’t lie, do you?”

“No.” he said, quietly.  So this was it, then.

He stood still as she walked towards him and then around him.  He could feel her eyes on his back, then, as she circled all the way, on his shoulder.  His completely healed shoulder.

“That’s why you had to _marry_ her.  So you could introduce her as your wife, without lying.”

“Yes.”

“I was on the phone to her for two hours, last night, after the show.  Did you _know_ how much you hurt me?”

“I didn’t think that it _would_ , I thought that Dad forced you to feel…”

“ ** _Did you KNOW_**?”  Chloe shouted.

“As soon as I saw your face.  I have never been so sorry for anything in my entire life.”

“That’s saying quite a lot, isn’t it?  _How_ long have you been alive?”

“Since just after the beginning.”

“Light Bringer.  How can you even _relate_ to us?  Humans, I mean.  We must be like bugs.”

“No.”

“One more question, yes or no answer, no clever wording.  Just the truth.  Are you in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“That’s more than one question but I’ll try to answer it.” he said, hurriedly, seeing the expression on her face.  “I don’t know, not really.  I’d only ever loved my family, before.  That ended in pain and betrayal.  Loving _you_ , I don’t know… it hurts.. So much.  Not being able to tell you…  I’m ruined.”

“Is it forbidden?  Between us?  I know that you have lovers but are you forbidden to _love_?”

“I don’t think even my Dad could make this feeling go away.”

She put her arms around him.  He looked down at her, into her eyes and she smiled, even as tears were falling.

“You know that I love you too, right?  And before you say, _no_ one is forcing me.  Humans have free will but none of us _choose_ who we fall in love with.  After all, would you have chosen to fall in love with me?”

“I…”  He had never thought of it that way.

“I’m taking the day off work.” She said, kissing the smooth, perfect skin of his healed shoulder.  “Maze is picking Trixie up from school and babysitting her.  We’ve got all day and all night.  Is there anything you’d like to do?”

He picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

“So many things.” He whispered.

 


	3. Feather (Pillow) Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around three hours after the end of chapter two.

Somehow, he couldn’t keep his wings hidden.  They kept bursting forth every time he… After the fifth time, he decided to just leave them out and Chloe was snuggling in amongst the feathers.

He had never been so _happy_ \- even in the Silver City - he was sure.  To begin with he had thought that he had spoiled it, reaching his completion _far_ too soon; turning away from Chloe, in shame.  She had taken his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

“This isn’t the same as _sex_ , you know.” She had said, gently. 

He was puzzled and his face must have shown it.

“When you only have _one_ night with someone, you need to impress them, make it perfect.”  She smiled, “The best night of their lives.  _Then_ it’s just sex.  Lovemaking is all about _emotion_ , not technique and, hopefully, lasts a lot longer than one night.  You, losing control like that, tells me that I’ve made you more excited than anyone else ever has.  That makes me feel good.  It tells me that I’m doing something right…” She smirked, “..and all that hard heat pressing against my leg, tells me that _you_ are ready to go again.”

She had been right, of course, just being _together_ like this, was perfect enough and now she was limp in his wings, almost completely spent.

He lazily watched the glow from his feathers playing on her skin, glinting on her bullet necklace.

“In my dream, he made you stop wearing that.” He murmured.

“Controlling bastard,” Chloe said, smiling without opening her eyes.  “What else did he do?”

“I didn’t realize you were awake.  Do you really want to hear about it?”

“Mmm, I love to hear you talk, your voice does things to me.”

“Ooh, I’m in favour of that…”

“Not yet, just talk, please?”

“Alright.  Well, when he was trying to win you back, he filled your car full of roses.”

“Red ones?” She murmured, loud enough to let him know she was awake and listening.

“Mmm hmm.  I mean _filled_.  They were sticking out of all the windows, all the seats were covered.  This was while _we_ were trying to catch a killer…”

“While we were at _work?”_ She sounded outraged.

“Before, while you were together, rumour had it that you two were visiting the evidence cupboard a lot.”

“As _if_.  I would _never_ , not even with _you_.  Women fought for so long for workplace equality, only to blow it by banging the boss in a closet?  No.  Nah uh.  Never.  I took enough of that kind of crap over ‘Hot-tub High School‘; men thinking I must be an easy lay.”

“Calm down, Detective, it was only a dream.”

“Sorry, it just… sorry.  What did you mean when you said he was trying to win me back?  You know, by filling my car with prickly plants.”

“He broke up with you.  He _said_ because he started to care and didn’t want to use you any more.”

“Use me, what for, sex?”

“No, he was trying to die.”

There was a silence as Lucifer realized he’d said too much.

“You want to explain that?”

“I forgot… I told you about it in the dream… you didn’t believe me… I forgot I didn’t _really_ tell you.”

“Tell me _what_ , Lucifer.  No secrets, whatever it is, it can’t be harder than having me know you’re The Devil and _that_ worked out okay.”

“There’s something else you need to hear first.  You remember when you shot me?”

“How could I forget?” She smiled, fingering her necklace.

“Bullets usually bounced off me.  Oh they could knock me down, if I wasn’t expecting it but not make me bleed.  You shot me and the bullet passed through my leg and I bled.  I healed as soon as I was away from you.”

“But you were limping for _weeks_.”

“I had to.. er.. put a stone in my shoe.”

“and I felt so _guilty_ about it…” 

“If it helps, it made a horrible mess of my socks.  If not, you can punish me later, if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.  Carry on.”

“Long story short, I can be hurt, _killed_ even, when I’m with you.”

“..and the rest of the time you _can’t_?  but, _why_?  Why would you want to be anywhere _near_ me if I could be your death?”

“Because I love you, obviously.”

“Malcolm killed you.  You actually _died_ on that floor…”

“My Dad brought me back… that’s another story, for another time.  Right now we’re talking about Cain.”

“Cain.  From the bible, Cain?  First murderer, _that_ Cain?”

“Lt. Pierce.  ‘Marked by God and cursed to walk the Earth for eternity.’  Pierce is Cain.”

“For _real_?  Not in your dream?”

“For real.”

“He got shot for me.”

“He set it up.  He heard about you making _me_ bleed and thought that maybe you were the key.  He wants to die.”

“ _Now_ it makes sense…” Chloe whispered.

“What?”

“When you two went undercover as a married couple; when it was _over,_ I invited him down to The Paddock, for beers - a whole bunch of us were going - anyway, he took it wrong and, even though I put him straight about it not being _any_ kind of romantic suggestion,  he went on about not getting attached to people because they all die and I thought he was talking about his broth… _Oh_  His _brother_.  _He_ killed his brother.”

“Rather famously.” Lucifer smirked, watching her face as her razor sharp detective brain rapidly connected the dots.  He so loved these moments, was so proud that the woman he loved was so _brilliant_ at this.

“ _He’s_ The Sinnerman.”  She breathed,  “and that other guy…”

“Was an underling, an exercise in misdirection…”

“and Pierce shot him in cold blood.”

“I’d almost got him to talk and then…”

“You tried to tell me and I wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t _believe._ I am _so_ sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Pierce played us both; telling _me_ that The Sinnerman was real but saying we should keep _you_ out of the loop because of the Spawn.  Telling me that The Sinnerman comes at you through the people closest to you.  I think he realized that if we worked _together_ on this, we would have figured it out.”

“We’re together _now_.”

“And I don’t think we should allow him find that out.  He’s angry at me and capable of anything.  Don’t forget, a man gouged out his own eyes… How do you suppose Pierce convinced him to do that?”

“He can’t find out that _I_ know who he is.  We have to behave the same, at work, as we always have.  See if we can’t dig up enough evidence to bring him and his empire, down.  You need to tell me all about your dream.”

“Is that important, now?”

“I think it could be; dreams are how the brain processes information subconsciously.  You could have picked up all sorts of tiny clues to what he might be planning, without ever realizing.”

“Alright, then; it started when you were given tickets for Axara’s show…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is all, now. Then again, I could be wrong..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total one shot which doesn't relate to any of my other works. It came into my head virtually complete and nagged me until I wrote it down.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
